Bow (weapon type)
Bows are a recurring group of weapons from the ''Final Fantasy'' series. They first appear in Final Fantasy II, and are used by most Archers. In games that have rows, bows deal the same damage regardless of the user's position. Bows often require arrows to be equipped to determine the type of damage dealt, while in some games, the bows themselves are standalone weapons and need no additional components. In early games, arrows needed to be purchased in multiples as they were consumed in battle, while in more recent games, ammunition is infinite. Recurring bows include: Dark Bow, Yoichi Bow, Elven Bow, Killer Bow, and the Artemis Bow, which tends to be the ultimate bow. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Bows are the starting weapon of Maria, though Leila also has some skill level in bows. Bows require no ammunition. In earlier versions, equipping a bow will lower that character's magic accuracy bonus by seventy points. This was removed from the ''Origins release and all later versions. List of bows: *Bow *Longbow *Mythril Bow *Dark Bow *Flame Bow *Ice Bow *Yoichi Bow *Artemis Bow (PSP) *Killer Bow (Dummied) ''Final Fantasy III Bows can be equipped by the Freelancer, Onion Knight, Warrior, Black Mage, Red Mage, and Ranger jobs, and are the specialty of the Ranger. Arrows are consumed in battle and must be purchased in multiples. Artemis Bow is the ultimate weapon for Rangers. List of bows: *Bow *Great Bow *Killer Bow *Rune Bow *Selene Bow (3D) *Yoichi Bow *Eurytos Bow (3D) *Elven Bow (3D) *Artemis Bow (3D) Final Fantasy IV Bows are primarily equipped by Rosa. Rydia, Edward, Palom, Porom, Cecil, and Cid can equip bows in 2D versions. Arrows are consumed in battle and must be purchased in multiples, but in the 3D version, ammunition is infinite. List of bows: *Bow *Crossbow *Great Bow *Killer Bow *Elven Bow *Yoichi Bow *Artemis Bow *Perseus Bow Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- List of bows: *Killer Bow *Yoichi Bow Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Bows can be equipped by Rydia, Palom, Porom, Leonora, Luca, Cid, Cecil, Ceodore, Rosa, and Izayoi. List of bows: *Bow *Crossbow *Great Bow *Killer Bow *Elfin Bow *Yoichi Bow *Artemis Bow *Perseus Bow Final Fantasy V Bows can be equipped by the Freelancer, Ranger, and Gladiator jobs, until the Ranger's level 3 ability Equip Bow allows a character to equip bows regardless of job. Bows are standalone weapons and require no ammunition. Bows are long range and as such ignore damage reduction in the back row. Bows deal damage based on Strength and Agility, but due to a bug, this only adds 0 or 1 to the damage modifier. Bows only take 50% of the target's Evade into calculations. List of bows: *Silver Bow *Flame Bow *Frost Bow *Thunder Bow *Rune Bow *Dark Bow *Killer Bow *Elven Bow *Hayate Bow *Aevis Killer *Yoichi's Bow *Artemis' Bow *Fairy's Bow (GBA/mobile) Final Fantasy XI Bows can be used by a number of jobs, but the Ranger job is the only one proficient enough to use weaponskills with them. Though there is a massive amount of bows, the most notable bows include: *Yoichinoyumi (Rangers and Samurai only) *Expunger *Cerberus Bow *Arco De Velocidad *Failnaught *Hamayumi *Ifrit's Bow *Perdu Bow *Lamian Kaman Final Fantasy XII Bows are the most basic of the ranged weapons. Their arrow shots are unblockable, but are also sensitive in inclement weather, such as rain. Arrows equipped have infinite ammunition. In the original version, weapons are universal among the player characters. This is no longer the case in the ''Zodiac versions, as bows can only be equipped by the Archer. In all versions, Fran joins the party initially equipped with a Shortbow. The damage formula for bows is: : DMG = [* RANDOM(1..1.125)- DEF] * + STR * (Lv+SPD)/218 Bows use the Speed damage formula. Damage depends on the weapon, the user's Strength and Speed and character level. The characters' stats can vary. Vitality varies the most, by 30%, Strength varies 10%, and Speed 9%. The male characters have the highest Strength+Speed. Bow accuracy is reduced by 20% in windy/sandstorm/heavy rain/blizzard. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Fran uses bows in battle, and is the only playable character who does so. Her bows are standalone weapons and require no ammunition. List of bows: *Elfin Bow *Artemis Bow *Raijoudou *Perseus Bow *Sagittarius Final Fantasy XIII-2 Serah wields a bowsword that switches between bow and sword forms. Final Fantasy XIV Bows can be equipped by the Archer class, a Disciple of War. Final Fantasy Tactics The Archer uses bows, which come equipped with arrows. The Archer can use the "Aim" ("Charge" in the PSX version) ability to build up power in a bow for a more powerful attack. Arrows are sensitive to obstacles and may be blocked. Because the trajectory of bow is parabolic, the arrow may travel across obstacles if they are not too high. Also the default range of 3 to 5 grids increases as the attacker's position is higher than the target, and vice versa. The damage power of bow is related to the wielder's Speed stat, but is unaffected by Haste or Slow status. The trajectory of crossbow is always a straight line and its range is not affected by elevation. Also the damage power relates to the wielder's physical attack power rather than speed. Bows are two-handed weapons and crossbows are one-handed. If the unit is capable of equipping a crossbow and a shield, they can hold them at the same time, balancing long range attack with defense. List of bows: *Longbow *Silver Bow *Ice Bow *Lightning Bow *Mythril Bow *Windslash Bow *Artemis Bow *Yoichi Bow *Perseus Bow *Sagittarius Bow Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Hume and viera Archers uses the bow class of weapons, while hume Hunters and viera Snipers and Assassins use the more powerful set of greatbows. Bows and greatbows are cheaper to purchase at Cyril and Muscadet. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Bows can now be equipped by Archers and Rangers, while greatbows can still be equipped by Hunters, Snipers, and Assassins. Most have kept their names and abilities taught. Vagrant Story There are eight different types of bows. Final Fantasy Type-0 Trey uses a bow as his weapon of choice. List of bows: *Longbow *Argentic Bow *Hunter's Bow *Windslash Bow *Thorn Bow *Power Bow *Elfin Bow *Platinum Bow *Mythril Bow *Venom Bow *Thanatos' Bow *Rune Bow *Chiron's Bow *Blessed Bow *Artemis' Bow *Yoichi's Bow (ultimate weapon) Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Bows are weapons used by the Selkie tribe. They are the only weapon able to attack from long ranges. As Selkies level up, they gain the ability to fire more projectiles, the max being five. Their charge ability allows them to fire many arrows at once rapidly. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Bows are once again usable by the Selkie tribe. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Phoebe uses the only bow, the Bow of Grace, as her primary weapon was given to Benjamin. She has limited ammunition, merely called Arrow(s) and it does shoot-elemental damage to enemies, good against aerial-type enemies. Her arrows can inflict Blind. The Final Fantasy Legend List of bows: *Bow *LongBow *Gr. Bow Final Fantasy Legend II List of bows: *Bow *Gold *Samurai Final Fantasy Legend III Bows appears as a type of weapon. List of bows: *Long *Gold *Elven *Samurai Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Bows can be equipped by all jobs, but are benefited most by the Ranger crowns. Bows deals more damage against flying enemies. They are standalone weapons and will always target enemies in the rear of the enemy formation. List of bows: *Horne's Bow *Wind Bow *Blue Shot *Earth Bow *Ranger Bow *Bloody Bow *Red Shot *Stardust Bow *Bolt Bow *Hades Bow *Failnaught *Artemis Bow *Expunger Bravely Default All bows grant a 50% damage bonus against flying targets. The job best suited for wielding bows is the Ranger. Any job can be well suited to wield bows when equipped with the Bow Lore support ability. The bow's Special Attacks are charged by exploiting enemy/family weaknesses. List of bows: *Iron Bow *Mythril Bow *Composite Bow *Birch Bow *Aeolian Bow *Angel's Bow *Gale Bow *Killer Bow *Ancient Bow *Elven Bow *Yoichi's Bow *Artemis's Bow Bravely Second: End Layer All bows deal 50% more damage to undead. The job best suited for wielding bows is the Ranger. Any job can be well suited to wield bows when equipped with the Bow Lore support ability. List of bows: *Iron Bow *Mythril Bow *Composite Bow *Birch Bow *Aeolian Bow *Angel's Bow *Ancient Bow *Killer Bow *Gale Bow *Artemis's Bow *Yoichi's Bow *Elven Bow *Failnaught *Ama-no-Kagoyumi *Gandiva *Sylvan Bow Final Fantasy Dimensions List of bows: *Iron Bow *Crossbow *Silver Bow *Great Bow *Composite Bow *Thunder Bow *Ice Bow *Flame Bow *Mythril Bow *Dark Bow *Rune Bow *Killer Bow *Aevis Killer *Sagittarius Bow *Perseus Bow *Auto Crossbow *Yoichi Bow *Artemis Bow Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Bows can be equipped by the Ranger. List of bows: *Artemis Bow *Aevis Killer *Elven Bow *Killer Bow *Yoichi's Bow Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Bows are ranged weapon with focus on increasing user's Attack, but they also mildly improve Magic and Mind. References Category:Bows Category:Weapon types